


Don't stop

by tonystarksbitxh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky and Sam bickering, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Tony and Bucky are crazy about eachother, Top Bucky Barnes, dont know what else to tag, honestly this is my first time writing in ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksbitxh/pseuds/tonystarksbitxh
Summary: ''Tell me to stop''.Tony stops too, because he understands, oh how much does he understand him, he's scared of the aftermath, he's scared about their future and worried about the scary 'what ifs', but Tony finds in himself that he doesn't really care anymore, all he cares about at the moment is the love of his life. He loves Bucky so much, god, he loves him so much it hurts.''Don't stop, my love''.





	Don't stop

It had not been planned.

  
Tony and Bucky.

  
Friday night had begun with them and their friends chilling at Bruce's and Nat's house. They began by watching The Curious case of Benjamin Button -Tony's pick- and by the end of it, all of them were crying — even if Natasha claimed she hadn't been —, and then they ordered three pepperoni and mushrooms pizzas and a margarita one because Sam was a little bitch who didn't like mushrooms on his pizza.

  
But like every Friday date night... the chill night turned mad when they opened the first bottle of Jack and they started playing music, cracking jokes and singing their favorite songs; the back and forth bickering between Bucky and Sam was cheered on by Tony and Thor, Steve watching them fondly, while Natasha was making out with Bruce and Clint was already passed out cold in the floor after downing 5 glasses of Jack and Coke.The night ended for most of them when Natasha dragged Bruce to their room and a couple of seconds later they heard a moan. Thor and Steve called a cab and Clint — who lived with Natasha and Bruce — plopped on the couch, unable to reach his room. That left Tony and Bucky.

  
Tony was a bit tipsy, but Bucky had not even drunk a drop of alcohol that night, so Bucky offered to drive him home.

  
So, you see, it had not been planned... But it had been long waited.

  
Years of soft and heated glances full of longing, lingering touches here and there, and the strong sexual tension between the two; both of them too afraid to act upon their feelings... too scared to put words to what they feel. So they kept dancing around each other, a dance well known to the world, the dance of star-crossed lovers. Miserable when they're not together and blissfully overjoyed when they were side by side.

  
Four long years of waiting finally broken.

  
Ragged breaths echo through the room, the wet sound of filthy kissing can also be heard, lips moving against lips, tongues sliding together, searching each other in a searing kiss that left both of them breathless.

  
Tony is shirtless but still has his underwear on, and his legs are wrapped around Bucky's hips who's grinding against him with fierce force. One of Tony's hands is gripping the nape of his lover while his other one is wrapped around Bucky's muscular and toned bicep.

  
Bucky looks wild, his hair is no longer in a man bun, he has dark locks framing his face making him look more dashing and dangerous. His arms are supporting his weight so he doesn't crush Tony, and his baby blue eyes sparkle with the hunger of a starved man who has a banquet right in front of him.

  
How did they get to this point?

  
Tony remembers inviting Bucky in and offering a glass of red wine to end the night, Bucky accepted because Tony's wines were always top notches and that shit was good, but also because he never refused something when Tony was involved. Tony put on some jazzy melancholic and hypnotic portuguese song, they got comfy on Tony's couch and started to talk about nothing and everything and without realising they had finished the whole bottle, and then a heavy silence sat in the room and they also noticed that in some moment Tony had laid his head on Bucky's lap.

  
When their eyes met, they became fixated on each other and all of a sudden, Bucky was kissing him softly, earning him a soft grunt from Tony, and then things got really heated.

  
Now, their moans and grunts of pleasure sound like a beautiful symphony of an everlasting ecstasy.

  
Oh, such filthy things does Bucky whisper with that low growl of a voice he possesses -- _''I want you to moan my name as I fill you, I need you so much I can scarcely breath,''_ Tony shivers, feeling tingles all over his body.

  
Bucky pauses to look Tony in the eyes but finds his lovers eyes to be closed. Tony whimpers at the loss of friction and rises his hips to chase Bucky's, but his beautiful blue-eyed lover grips his hips and pushes them to the bed forcefully, making him moan wantonly.

  
Tony's wandering hands are stopped when Bucky grips them too and presses them to the bed as he bends his head to leave a trail of kisses on Tony's neck. His lips continue their path through his chest and when his mouth finds Tony's nipple, he wraps his wet and hot lips around the soft flesh, tearing a throaty wrecked moan from Tony who is so sensible that he starts to cry, feeling every part of his body on fire for the man he so desperately loves.

  
He feels when Bucky stops sucking his tender nipples, and then, his wrists are released. He feels the heat radiating from Bucky's body when he hovers over him, and his hot breath washes over Tony's mouth. And finally... Finally, Tony opens his eyes only to find Bucky's eyes upon his, and their breath catches, there's no sound in the room but the sound of their beating hearts. They're slick with a thin layer of sweat covering their bodies.

  
Bucky does not remember taking off his and Tony's underwear. He watches the fast fall and rise of Tony's flushed chest and he places his hand against Tony's beating heart just to fell how hardly he was affecting his soulmate. Tony's hands were caressing him sweetly, tenderly.

  
Bucky's hand began a path from Tony's left chest to his legs, delighting himself with the soft abs of his brown eyed doll; he purposely ignored the demanding arousal in Tony's lap, to caress with feathery fingers the inner thigh, making Tony hiss out one of the many curses in his big repertory, something like _''If you don't put that god damned hand of yours on-''._

  
He never got to finish the sentence, because Bucky did exactly what he was yelling for... He wrapped his hand around Tony's smooth and erect cock, making Tony cry out at the sensation, and when he started to jerk him, he followed Bucky's hand, chasing pleasure.

  
He jerked him faster and kissed him roughly _''That's it, doll. Don't hold anything back, ''_ when Tony started to have more jerky movements, Bucky suddenly stopped and Tony almost let out a sob, desperately gripping Bucky's shoulders and rising his hips so he could create friction against Bucky's arousal, but once again, Bucky pressed his hips to the bed.

  
With ragged breaths, Bucky put his forehead against Tony's, breathing into each other's mouths.

  
''Tony ,' a kiss was placed in his cheek, and he began a slow grind, rolling his arousal against Tony's, who rocks back just as slowly, '' Tony... Tony, tell me to stop.''

Tony whines and rocks a little bit faster but Bucky stops movement all together.

  
**''Tell me to stop.''**

  
Tony stops too, because he understands, oh how much does he understand him. He's scared of the aftermath, he's scared about their future and worried about the scary 'what ifs', but Tony finds in himself that he doesn't really care anymore, all he cares about at the moment is the love of his life. He loves Bucky so much, god, he loves him so much it hurts. And he has him now, skin to skin, heart to heart. No, he won't tell him to stop, so Tony searches Bucky's eyes and with a soft velvety whisper, he says:

  
''Don't stop, my love.''

  
And Bucky goes crazy.

  
'' In the drawer,'' whispers Tony after Bucky stops giving him breath-taking kisses for a moment. Bucky understands him and reaches to open the drawer where he grabs the strawberry lube, smears a big amount of it on the fingers of his right arm.

  
With his left arm he spread Tony's legs -who had closen up when Bucky had reach for the lube- wide open and with soft and skillfull fingers, he circled Tony's hole, smearing the lub on his rim. He started to tease the entrance, making Tony squirm and shiver like a mad man _''Look at you, shivering and crying for my cock,'', ''You are doing so great, baby, look how beautiful you look all flushed and begging,''_. Because boi, was Tony begging...

  
Bucky finally had mercy on him and slipped his index and middle finger knuckle deep in Tony, making him hiss at the pleasurable feeling of stretch. So when Bucky started to pump his fingers in and out, Tony became extremely vocal, arching his back beautifully and begging Bucky to add another finger, who did not complained and satisfied his lovers demand with not one, but two fingers.

  
Tony cries out, dizzy with arousal when he feels Bucky's fingers slipping out of him, his hole clenching down at the loss. He doesn't have enough time to protest because Bucky is pushing in close and sliding home, into Tony's warm awaiting hole.

  
_''Buck,''_ sighs Tony blissfully, placing his hands on either side of Bucky's face, caressing his cheeks and bringing him close to give him a soft kiss on the lips, ''You may need to slow down, Buckaroo, that was one mighty thrust right there and it's been a long time for me.''

  
Bucky's response is a breathy laugh and the he starts peppering kisses on his face and shoulders, waiting for Tony to give him approval to move.

  
''Now,'' moans Tony arching into him, begging for movement; Bucky pauses for a moment and then very slowly he slids out until he was almost out and after that he rammed himself into Tony as hard as he could, making Tony scream so loud Bucky was sure the neighbours were going to complain.

  
The creak of the matress, the sound of Bucky's grunts and the smacking of skin on skin were overbearing Tony. Bucky was rolling his hips and slamming back into Tony, nailing his prostate over and over again, Tony was wrecked, only letting soft and sharps ''ah's'' at every hard thrust. Finally, he came with a silent moan, his mouth open in a 'O', eyes gazing at Bucky's, who feels the pleasure mounting in the pit of his abdomen, so he moves faster and harder, hearing Tony keening at the over stimulation. Bucky slams deep one last time and he comes with a loud groan digging his fingers into Tony's hips.

  
_''Tony.''_

  
After a tired and satisfied sigh he buries his face in Tony's neck and shoulder, who wraps his arms around his neck and kisses his temple.

  
They stay like that for a couple of minutes and when they finally move, Bucky slides out of Tony and -knowing Tony's house like the back of his hand- searches a cloth and dampens it to clean them both and when he's finished they snuggle up together, engulfing Tony in a hug.

  
With sweet whisperings of love confessions and free roaming hands, they laid in each others arms 'til the first rays of sun started to shine in the sky. And finally they fell asleep with lingering sentences of great finality in the air...

  
_'' I love you, James ''._  
_'' I love you, Anthony''._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time posting on AO3, and it's also my first time writing smut in english so be free to correct me on my mistakes but be kind please. I just hope you enjoy this little work. The song Tony plays is ''La Lambada (Chorando Se Foi) '' by Silvia Cruz Pérez


End file.
